Of Songs and Sweet Rolls
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Belle has a sweet tooth, and Rumpelstiltskin shows that not only Disney Villains can sing. Just a fun little Rumbelle One-Shot! Fluffy goodness abounds. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle


**Of Songs and Sweet Rolls**

* * *

It had been a month since Belle had made her deal with Rumpelstiltskin, but to the girl it felt like a lifetime ago that she had been a Princess in her father's house. And truthfully, the young woman fit into her new home perfectly. With each passing day Belle felt more confident and sure of herself, in the Dark Castle.

Now on the morning of her 30th day, Belle felt particularly brave. So she decided to change her work schedule and do something unexpected. Today she would talk to Rumpelstiltskin. Today, she would break the ice and extend her friendship to the strange, giggly imp. With this in mind, Belle made her way towards Rumpelstiltskin's workroom with a tray of freshly baked sweet rolls.

Belle smiled to herself, knowing that she had never made a better batch of rolls in her life. This little fact encouraged her, making her heart flutter lightly in her chest.

The girl stopped several feet away from the workroom door, surprised to find the entryway wide open. Usually her Master worked with it shut. He'd probably forgotten . . . Or perhaps he was looking for a change too.

Belle drew closer to the doorway, and only when she stood a foot away did she hear the Dark One's voice. Belle's mouth stood agape when she realized he was singing. The young woman listened intently to the words of his song, wondering what wonderful deity had given her this opportunity to catch him unawares. The girl almost cursed aloud when she realized Rumpelstiltskin was already in the middle of the song.

**_"- I fortunately have a little magic, it's a talent that only I possess. And lately please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, of the miserable lonely and depressed. . . Pathetic . . . _**

**_Poor Unfortunate Souls, in pain, in need. This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and I help them. Yes indeed!"_**

Belle smiled as the imp did one of his traditional giggles and flourishes.

**_"Those Poor Unfortunate Souls, so sad! So true! They come flocking to my castle, crying 'spells Dark One, please!' And I help them? Yes I do. . ._**

**_Now it's happened once or twice, that someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake them 'cross the coals. Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint- To those Poor Unfortunate Souls!" _**

Belle didn't realize that she had moved from the hallway into the workroom, until she actually spotted Rumpelstiltskin surrounded by a pile of books, singing to himself as he gathered ingredients from his stores. Belle had to admit, that despite his animalistic appearance and strange mannerisms, Rumpelstiltskin was quite endearing when he didn't know anyone else was around. His usually perfected wavy hair was currently sticking up in several places and his shoulders were relaxed as he continued to sing his chant, strange eyes sparkling mischievously.

**_"Come on, you Poor Unfortunate Souls! Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy dealer and I haven't got all day! It won't cost much, so rejoice! _**

**_You Poor Unfortunate Soul, it's sad but true. If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! _**

**_This Dark One's on a roll! _**

**_ You Poor Unfortunate Sooul~!" _**

As Rumpelstiltskin held out the note, he turned to reach for a vile and went rigid. The singing stopped abruptly.

Belle couldn't help but smile at him, even if she was blushing a bright red. "Please, don't let me stop you."

When the Dark One remained silent, Belle sighed quietly. It seemed she wouldn't be getting an encore, after all. The young woman placed the tray of sweet rolls down on the table next to a stack of parchments and inclined her head to her employer. "I'll just leave you to your work . . . I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." Even to her own ears Belle knew it sounded like a question. Why was she suddenly so nervous?

The young woman quickly turned around and was about to leave when she heard Rumpelstiltskin clear his throat. Belle turned around expectantly, "Yes?"

To her surprise, he blushed.

"How long were you . . . listening?"

Belle smiled gently, "Long enough."

Rumpelstiltskin took in a long breath and seemed slightly appalled by the idea that he had been caught singing. His brow furrowed, showing just how flustered he really was. And Belle, without thinking, reached out and squeezed his shoulder. The imp seemed to freeze up at her touch, but Belle didn't remove her hand.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Rumpelstiltskin; you sounded good!"

Rumpelstiltskin's strange eyes met hers and Belle mentally cringed when she saw him return to his flamboyant facade. Why did he always feel the need to shut her out?

"I wasn't embarrassed, dearie!" He chirped, a little too brightly. "I was just wondering. . . "

Belle's chance for breaking the ice had just returned and she mentally clapped her hands.

"What?" She hardly dared to breathe as she waited for him to finish.

The imp grinned at her, his hands immediately raising up into the air at his sides. "Actually, I was just about to come find you!"

"You were?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Indeed I was."

"But why?" Belle wondered aloud.

Rumpelstiltskin surprised her by answering her question with one of his own.

"Can you sing, Belle?"

"I suppose . . ." she hedged, wondering where on earth their conversation was going.

"Good!" He exclaimed clapping his hands gleefully. "And to answer your question; I need . . . assistance with one of my spells!"

Belle couldn't help but be giddy too, her excitement getting the better of her. Rumpelstiltskin actually wanted her to help him!

"What do you need me to do?"

"My spell requires a _'soprano fair'_ with a _'pure heart.'_" Rumpelstiltskin explained. "I have all the other ingredients . . . Now I need a soprano."

Belle ran her fingers through her hair anxiously, fearing that she wouldn't have a 'fair' enough voice, or a 'pure' enough heart. And she voiced her insecurities aloud to him.

"I wouldn't call my singing fair . . . Nor would I presume to say that I had a pure heart. . . But I _can_ carry a tune now and again. . ."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her, a strange spark in his grayish eyes, as he took a seat in a large chair that rested near the fireplace.

"Let's test it, dearie!" He cried out enthusiastically. "Sing!"

Belle jumped at his abrupt command. She hadn't seen him this happy since he had made the deal with her, almost a month prior.

"What should I sing?"

"Anything! You could even make something up, if you wanted to."

Belle thought hard for a moment, before she began to sing a song off the top of her head.

**_"There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on. . . Though what I used to be I still depend on. _**

**_For now I realize, that good can come from bad. That may not make me wise, but oh it makes me glad! _**

**_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams. But I don't mind. . . For now I love the world I see. _**

**_No change of heart, just a change in me." _**

Belle had had her eyes closed the entire time she had been singing, but finally she opened them to meet a pair of grayish eyes. She couldn't read the look on his face, but he seemed speechless. She wasn't that good.

"Keep singing," he whispered as if in a daze as he opened one of the vile's and stood from his chair. Belle looked at him curiously, but soon understood as he placed the open vile near her chin. "Sing, Belle . . . Sing."

Belle thought hard and then more lyrics flooded into her mind, soon flowing from her mouth in a sweet melody.

**_"In my darkest despair I slowly understood. My perfect world out there had disappeared for good. _**

**_But in its place I feel a truer life begins. And it's so good and real, it must come from within. _**

**_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind. I'm where and who I want to be. _**

**_No change of heart. A change in me. . . _**

**_No change of heart. . . Just a change in me. . ." _**

This time as she sang, Belle kept her eyes open, and watched Rumpelstiltskin. She had never seen him in such a state as she sang her composition. His face was one of awe, and his eyes held an unfamiliar gleam that seemed almost close to tears. Belle herself was on the verge of crying when she realized that the words she had sung were all true. She had dreamed of seeing the world, but somehow, someway . . . she didn't mind being here. She had grown to love her life with the Dark One, despite everything she was supposed to feel. . . Could she truly learn to love such a man?

In that moment as Belle looked into Rumpelstiltskin's dazed eyes, she knew the answer. Yes. Yes, she could love such a man, and she did.

Belle blushed and looked down at the vile. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded once, unable to speak. And Belle smiled at him shyly.

"Well then, I suppose you don't need me anymore. . ." She said slowly, but she saw his mouth turn into a small frown.

"You don't- I mean to say. . . You don't have to leave, Belle. Who knows, I might need your help with another spell."

Belle didn't bother to hold herself back as she launched herself at the imp, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. She didn't care what he thought, she was happier than she could ever remember being.

"I won't disturb you, Rumpelstiltskin. And I promise not to touch anything."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Alright then."

Belle walked over to the large seat that Rumpelstiltskin had sat in moments before, curling into a comfortable position, as she pulled a book out of her apron. Just as she flipped to the title page she heard Rumpelstiltskin clear his throat again. Looking up she saw him standing in front of her with the tray of sweet rolls.

"Care to taste your handy work, dearie?"

Belle giggled as she took one of the gooey rolls into her hand, "Why not? After all, nothing goes better with singing, than a nice pastry."

Together they both remained in comfortable silence, eating their sweet rolls and basking in the other's company.

They had broken the ice. There was no going back.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Since the very first episode of OUAT aired, I have always pictured Rumpelstiltskin singing "Poor Unfortunate Souls" as he brewed one of his potions. So here you go! ^^ And the song Belle sang was actually a song from the Broadway Musical Beauty and the Beast, so I thought it worked really well! _**

**_I thought this would make a cute little Rumbelle one-shot and I'm quite pleased with the result. Please comment and tell what you think! _**

**_The songs are, _**_"Poor Unfortunate Souls," from the Little Mermaid and "A Change in Me," from Beauty and the Beast Broadway Musical. _

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
